<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talk to Him by Kairoua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678683">Talk to Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairoua/pseuds/Kairoua'>Kairoua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Hellboy - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abe has a slight crush on John, F/M, Hellboy goes into heat, Hellboy is jealous, Hurt/Comfort, Injured John, John is kinda oblivious, Liz is cool, M/M, Slight Abe Sapien/John Myers, Slight Hellboy/Liz Sherman, Smut, Tail Sex, Takes place after the first movie, Unrequited Love?, i don't know how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:56:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairoua/pseuds/Kairoua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Moscow everyone Hellboy thinks he has everything he could want but is sorely mistaken when he catches John and Abe snuggling in a bed. Hellboy is sent into a pit of confusion and in the process hurts John more than he ever wanted to. Cue some jealousy, hurt, comfort and a well timed heat to help Hellboy figure his shit out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abe Sapien/John Myers, Hellboy &amp; Abe Sapien, Hellboy &amp; Liz Sherman, Hellboy/John Myers, Hellboy/Liz Sherman, John Myers &amp; Abe Sapien, John myers &amp; Liz Sherman, Liz Sherman &amp; Abe Sapien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this awhile ago so that summary may be slightly off. Hope you enjoy anyway.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hellboy is happy with liz. John gets fixed up. Abe and John hug for a bit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Scout?” John turned at the nickname, noticing the almost smug smirk that adorned Hellboy’s features as he hugged Liz close, “Don’t worry about bringing dinner tonight. Go get yourself some rest.” John nodded, giving the two a tight-lipped smile as they turned away, heading toward the red demon’s room while talking quietly among themselves. John sighed harshly, pushing away the tight squeeze in his chest in favour of going to the med bay.</p><p>It wasn’t too far from where John currently was, but it felt like an eternity for the young agent. The fatigue and lingering chills from the cold making his movements slow and sluggish. John finally made it to the med bay, stumbling through the door and onto the nearest bed. He huffed tiredly, sitting up and shedding his jacket and boots as familiar steps padded across the floor toward him, “What are you doing out of the tank?”</p><p>He smiled wryly up at the blue sapien, wincing when a particular movement made pain shoot up his side, “Well nobody else is here at the moment and you look like you need serious help.” John nodded, shuffling so he was sitting up against the wall, watching as Abe held a hand toward him, “May I?” John gave a slight nod, closing his eyes as Abe rested his hand against his arm. After a couple seconds, John opened his eyes, noticing the look of sympathy in Abe’s eyes as the latter stared down at him.</p><p>“I- I’m sorry John.” Said man silently questioned what his friend meant before he quickly caught on, giving another wry smile as he gave a bit of a half shrug, “Ah it’s fine. Not like I ever had a chance anyway.” Abe looked like he wanted to say more but seemingly decided against it, moving around the room and getting what he needed to patch the young man up. John stared into space, silently thanking Abe when handed an ice pack for the bruises on the side of his face.</p><p>“So… How were things here?” Abe gave a sound akin to a scoff, blinking at him in an almost exasperated manner as he gestured to the tank that he had previously been resting in, “You mean outside of this room? I wouldn’t know. But within the room, rather lonely and quiet. A shame that I didn’t have any books with me to pass the time.” John nodded, hissing in pain when Abe prodded him none to gently in the side.</p><p>“Would you mind removing your shirt?” John gave a questioning look but proceeded to do so when given a blank stare in return. A low whine escaped is mouth while peeling the shirt from his torso, a vague realisation that he was burned along his side, registering in the back of his mind. Abe hummed, promptly treating the burns before wrapping them with gauze to keep them from getting infected.</p><p>Once finished John gave a thankful smile toward his blue friend, resting his head against the wall behind him as he spoke, “How long can you be outside of water?” Abe blinked at the young human in a silent question, “As long as I want.  Why do you ask?” John seemed to think over his answer for a second before making eye contact with the fish man, a pink tint mingling in with the dark purple that marred the left side of his face, “Would you mind lying down with me for a while? It’s just- It’s cold and I really don’t want to move right now.”</p><p>Abe spluttered at the request, a dark purple hue dusting along the outskirts of his gills as he stared at the other. John noticed the discomfort and promptly waved it off, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s fine, but could you pass me a blanket at least please?” Abe nodded mutely, walking to a certain corner of the room to retrieve a spare blanket before returning to the young agent.</p><p>Abe sighed softly, wrapping John in the blanket before climbing into the bed next to him and wrapping him in a hug. John blushed hotly, clutching the blanket tighter as he relaxed against the slightly taller male’s chest, “Thanks Blue…” Abe chuckled quietly, relaxing as he felt the smaller human cuddle up against him, only now realising that John is still shivering slightly, “Your Welcome agent Myers.” There’s a short pause of silence before said agent speaks again, albeit tired and sluggish in his words, “John… Call me John, Abe…”  The ichthyo sapien gave a small grin, falling into a light doze once John relaxed, his heart steadying under the palm of Abe’s hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short chapter but the next one is longer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hellboy gets jealous. He helps keep John warm. The two talk. Hellboy is in denial about his feelings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hellboy whistled a random tune as he walked down the halls, intent on visiting Myers and seeing how the guy was doing after the injuries he had sustained. He was in a good mood at the moment. He saved the world; his friends were safe, and he had Liz waiting for him back in his room. Hellboy made it to the med bay, not bothering to knock before entering the room as he spoke loudly, “Hey boy scout did you want anything-” Red stopped short at the sight before him. John was wrapped in a white blanket, his back turned toward the door as his face rested against a bare blue chest.</p><p>Hellboy felt a flare of an unfamiliar emotion well up in him, his tail flicking agitatedly as he continued to stare at the peaceful scene in front of him. He must’ve been projecting his emotions rather loudly since Abe blinked awake, looking over at him with a calm expression as he continued to hold John, “Red?”</p><p>Said demon looked at his friend before his eyes drifted down to the agent who continued to sleep soundly, “So when did this happen?” Abe tilted his head slightly, silently wondering why his red friend looked so irritated at this moment, “John was suffering from second degree burns and mild hypothermia. He did not wish to move from his position, so I helped him.” Hellboy sneered, glaring at nothing in particular as the strange feeling from before continued to curl its way through his chest, “So you decide to get all buddy buddy and share a bed? Just get him some pillows and blankets.” </p><p>Abe opened his mouth to reply, slightly upset with his friend’s attitude, before stopping abruptly when John groaned quietly against his chest, “Hurts…” Abe seemingly forgot that he was ever having a conversation with Hellboy, gently laying John aside and getting up to get the man some pain meds.</p><p>Hellboy looked over to John, watching as the smaller man blinked his eyes open slowly, scanning the room before landing on the red giant that still stood in the doorway of the room. John gave a tired smile, raising his hand in a greeting as he spoke, “Hey Red…” The strange feeling in Hellboy’s chest quickly disappeared, replaced with something warm that spread the closer he got to Myers.</p><p>Hellboy looked down at the small man, noting the purple bruising that contrasted greatly to his pale skin, along with the cuts that seemed to litter the left side of his face, “How ya doin’ boy scout?” John shrugged, wincing slightly as the movement caused his side to throb in pain, “Been better if I’m being honest.” He gave a dry chuckle, turning his attention to Abe when handed some pills and a glass of water.</p><p>John sat up with the help of Abe, the blanket slipping from his shoulders and pooling in his lap, to reveal the full extent of damage that had occurred. Something tightened in Hellboy’s chest, his tail unconsciously curling and uncurling as he resisted the urge to pull the injured agent into his arms. John downed the pills, handing the glass back to Abe before turning back to his red companion.</p><p>Hellboy opened his mouth, wanting to say something to break the silence but unable to think of anything to say. Abe looked between the two, noting how John had started to shiver once again, before settling his eyes on his red friend, “Red if you wouldn’t mind, could you keep John warm for a bit? I must return to the tank.” Said demon looked as if he were going to protest but stopped short when the blue sapien spoke again, “Unless of course, Liz needs you. Then I guess I could go ask Agent Ryan to look after John.”</p><p>It was a little-known fact in the bureau that Agent Ryan had a thing for John and was trying to woo the latter. Many found it amusing to see the same scenario play out at least once a week whereas others were slightly annoyed at this point since it had been a few months now and John always gave the same response, “I’m very flattered. But I’m in love with someone else.”</p><p>Everybody had placed bets on who the young agent had fallen for, but nobody was any closer to figuring out who it was. Besides Abe of course, but the sapien gave nothing more than a curt reply of, “It is not my business to tell.” Before going back to whatever he was previously doing.</p><p>Red’s tail lashed behind him at the mention of the name, his trench coat already being thrown across the nearest chair as he spoke, “Liz is asleep. I’ll look after boy scout.” Abe hummed, already making his way back to his tank and leaving the two to figure out what they needed.</p><p>John seemed a bit more awake now, a little less in pain thanks to the pain meds, as he smiled at Hellboy, “Th-thanks Red…” Said demon grunted, looking at the bed with a frown, “I don’t think this thing’s gonna hold my weight…” John hummed, already beginning to say it was alright before cutting off with an aborted yelp, hissing when his side was knocked with red’s stone hand.</p><p>“Sorry ‘bout that.” Red sat in a nearby chair that would be able to hold his weight, shifting John to pull the blanket around him before settling the small human into his lap. John settled, too tired with the dull throb of pain to put up much of a fight against him. They sat in silence for a while, Red’s tail running a smooth line up and down boy scout’s back as he listened to the Red demons slow and steady heartbeat.</p><p>John had just started to fall asleep when Hellboy decided to speak, quiet enough so Abe wouldn’t hear but loud enough that John could easily hear it, “Is Ryan still giving you issues?” John huffed, an amused smile crossing his features, “It’s fine Red. I enjoy the company when we go out for coffee.” Hellboy tensed at that, his tail stopping its movement and his brow furrowing, “You go for coffee with him? As in a date?” John mumbled under his breath for a second before sighing out a quiet ‘no’.</p><p>Hellboy wanted to ask more questions but promptly stopped when he realised the tired agent had fallen asleep once again. Red decided to let John sleep, remembering what the agent had endured in order to help them. The red demon grew slightly agitated as he thought about what the agent went through. His agitation aimed both toward the creatures that had harmed him and at the agent himself for ever putting himself through any of it. John was a mere human. He didn’t have any supernatural abilities like Liz, he couldn’t breathe under water and do whatever else it was that Abe could do.</p><p>He sure as hell couldn’t take a hit like Hellboy, nor could he deliver a hit like the demon, but he still threw himself into these situations. He always completely disregarded his own safety and the limits of his own body in order to do whatever he could do to help the team and Hellboy didn’t know whether to admire the agent for it or be angered with the agent for it. Either way, Hellboy felt a spike of possessiveness curl in his chest, the sudden urge to hide the human away from any harm almost making him retreat to his room with the man.</p><p>The only thing stopping him from doing precisely that was the thought of Liz, who was currently waiting for him, curled up in his bed, in his clothes. This made Hellboy come to his sense, making him freeze up as a million thoughts raced through his head. Why was he getting so worked up over boy scout? Who cares if the agent hurt himself? That was his own fault for no looking out for himself better… And yet the simple thought of that hurt Hellboy, making his tail unconsciously curl around John’s waist and causing the small agent to whimper in pain as the action pressed against the burns running up his side. Hellboy instantly relaxed his tail, watching Myers as he slowly blinked awake. He seemed out of it for a moment before he made eye contact with Hellboy, a small smile curling along his lips as he snuggled closer lightly, “I can hear you thinking in my sleep Red. What’s wrong?” The demon didn’t know how to respond, settling on shrugging his right shoulder as he gently ran the thumb of his flesh hand along John’s spine, “Nothin’. Just a lot on my mind…”</p><p>John hummed quietly, vaguely remembering that Hellboy had been with Liz before, “Liz must be waiting for you still and I’m here keeping you to myself.” John chuckled lightly before trying to leave the very warm embrace of his friend, “Shouldn’t keep you any longer than necessary.” Hellboy wanted to outright deny what Myers was saying but his mouth suddenly didn’t know how to speak English, deciding instead to make a noise that vaguely sounded like 'Meow’.</p><p>John laughed at that, stopping his escape to turn toward his friend with a small smile, “I think you spend too much time with your cats Red.” That seemed to kick Hellboy’s mind into work, a smirk making way onto his face as his mouth finally started to comply with what he wanted to say, “Maybe if a certain agent visited more and let me leave quietly, I wouldn’t be left with my cats all day and night.”</p><p>John fell back into Hellboy’s lap, making the demon internally sigh in relief as the agent seemed to be thinking his words over, “Hmmm, might have to talk to Clay about that. This agent sounds like a real downer on your fun time.” Hellboy scoffed, his tail flicking in amusement as he replied, “You’re telling me. He doesn’t even stick around after he’s dropped my meals off, always leaving before I even get to have a proper conversation with him.”</p><p>John chuckled, his heart skipping a beat as he finally realised that was Hellboy’s flesh hand drawing random spirals on the bare skin of his shoulder, “Well maybe he’s busy. You can’t always be the centre of attention Red.” Said demon snorted, rolling his eyes as if it were obvious how wrong John was with his statement, “It would still be nice if he stuck around to talk for a bit.” John shook his head, laughing at Hellboy’s antics, but taking what he said to heart, making a mental note in the back of his mind to stick around and chat with the demon if he had the time.</p><p>“I’ll make sure to let the agent know then.” Hellboy grunted, sinking down in the chair slightly and resting his tail across John’s waist lightly, using the tapered end to draw circles on the agents blanket covered hip as his flesh hand continued to draw spirals into his shoulder.</p><p>“You do that boy scout. In the meantime, I might just have to make do with my cats and Liz.” As if something had hit him John suddenly jerked up again, hissing when the movement jolted his burns but ignoring the pain in favour of trying to get off Hellboy again, “Ah I’m sorry. I completely forgot Liz was waiting for you. I really shouldn’t keep you any longer, I don’t want her coming in and burning me to a crisp.”</p><p>Hellboy growled lowly in the back of his throat, something inside his chest tugging at him to Keep John right where he was. The red demon didn’t get much of a chance to act on any urges before Abe walked back into the room, eyeing the two curiously as John finally stopped what he was doing to smile sheepishly up at the fish man, “Uh, hey Abe…” Said sapien nodded his head slightly, coming closer and offering a hand, “Do you require assistance?”</p><p>John sighed in relief at the offer, nodding his head once before taking Abe’s hand and finally escaping Hellboy’s lap. John tugged the blanket back over his shoulders, hiding the bandages and bruising once again, before turning back to his charge, “Thanks for keeping me warm Red.” A blush worked itself across John’s cheeks, Hellboy’s heart tripping over itself as he stood abruptly, “No problem Scout. Anytime.”</p><p>Hellboy mentally face palmed himself but John didn’t seem to take any notice, a broad smile taking up his features before fading slightly, “I think I should sit down again…” Right as he finished his sentence his legs promptly gave out, Abe managing to catch him and keep him from kissing the floor since he was closer. Red’s arms stayed slightly outstretched for a moment more before he placed them back by his sides, watching as Abe put the smaller man back into the bed.</p><p>Hellboy wanted to keep talking to the boy scout but stopped when met with his sleeping face, “The battle took a lot out of him. Running through the cold immediately after didn’t help either.” Red winced, realising that Scout would’ve been freezing his ass off running behind him and he didn’t realise because he was so caught up in Liz.</p><p>Abe stared at his red friend for a moment, only catching slight flickers of annoyance and regret as the demon seemed to be thinking back on something, “Well since John is no longer in need of being kept warm I do believe you are able to return to Liz now.” The blue man’s words went unnoticed as Hellboy continued to stare at his liaison. Abe sighed softly, knowing that if he were able, he’d be rolling his eyes hard enough to have them falling out of his head, “Red if you like him why don’t you just tell him?”</p><p>That caught Hellboy’s attention. He jerked suddenly, turning toward the sapien abruptly with wide eyes as he spluttered, “I- I don’t like boy scout!” Abe made a sound that was akin to a scoff, “And I don’t thrive in water.” Hellboy grew slightly agitated at that, his brow furrowing and his stone hand curling, “I don’t like him. He’s an annoying thorn in my side that I should’ve left behind in Moscow.” With that the Red demon took off, failing to notice the way Abe had stopped paying attention, instead looking at the agent who had sadness and hurt rolling off him in waves.</p><p>John opened his eyes slowly, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes as he sniffled lightly, “John… I- I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-” John shrugged, wiping his eyes and sitting up with great effort. Abe quickly helped him, holding him up but flinching slightly when he caught the tail end of one of John’s thoughts, “John… No, he didn’t mean it like that. Red’s brash and tends to say things he doesn’t really mean.”</p><p>The young agent smiled sadly up at his blue friend, “You heard him Blue… He doesn’t want me here.” Abe wanted to protest further but could tell how tired the agent already was with the simple act of sitting up on his own, “Very well. At least- Give it some thought?” John hesitated for a second before nodding minutely, “Alright then. No guarantees that Red won’t move me out himself.” Abe decided not to dwell on that possibility, instead focusing on laying the agent down again.</p><p>Abe stared at his friend that he had gained feelings for at some point, a vague feeling of anger overcoming him for a moment as he thought about what Hellboy had said about their youngest agent. The sapien sighed softly, leaning down and hesitating before placing a light kiss on John’s forehead, stroking his hair away before moving over to his tank once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm pretty sure this is a short fic buuuuuuut I don't really remember.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John finds out about his transfer. Abe offers support. Hellboy does more damage while figuring out his feelings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re being transferred to Antarctica.” It took a moment for the words to register but when they did John could feel his heart drop into his stomach, “Pardon?” Manning didn’t look pleased, whether it was with the fact that he had to repeat himself or with the fact that he had to transfer an agent, John didn’t know.</p><p>“You’re being transferred to Antarctica, at the end of the week. They’re having troubles with a Wendigo and have already lost half of their agents. So, I’m sending you and a group of other agents to help them.” John swallowed around the lump in his throat, nodding stiffly as he spoke, “Understood sir. Will that be all?” Manning nodded, dismissing him without so much as a glance.</p><p>John left the office, making his way back to his room slowly in a numb sort of state. He stopped when a hand grabbed his arm, turning him around to face a familiar blue face that screamed sadness, “It’s true…” John nodded, not wanting to talk in fear that he’d break down right there in the middle of the hallway. Abe pulled the smaller human into a hug, squeezing him tight as he felt John’s hands clench against his back.</p><p>Abe pulled away after a moment, offering a small smile as he spoke, “Would you like to come to the library with me?” John nodded again, following alongside as Abe led them down the halls in a companionable silence. After awhile they finally made it to the familiar set of double doors, entering the quiet library and taking a seat on one of the many armchairs.</p><p>Abe stared at John for a moment before holding his arms out, “Would you like to talk about it?” The young agent looked over to his blue friend, smiling slightly before sitting down with Abe, snuggling up in his arms and hiding his face just beneath the fish man’s gills, “…Manning said I’ll be transferred to Antarctica at the end of the week. Apparently, they’re having issues with a wendigo.”</p><p>The sapien sucked in a sharp breath at that. He did not like the sound of sending the younger agent off to a frozen wasteland to face a wendigo, “I-” Abe cut himself off, not really knowing what to say in order to comfort the small agent in his arms. Instead he decided to pull him impossibly closer, squeezing the slightest bit tighter to get all of his emotions across in some way.</p><p>That seemed to break whatever wall John was holding, his soft sniffles turning into broken sobs as he felt his heart crumble. He didn’t want to leave what he had just found. He didn’t want to leave his friends and the family he had found in the bureau. Most of all he didn’t want to leave Red, but it was obvious from his transfer that the demon didn’t feel the same.</p><p>After a while the agent’s cries had died down into quiet sniffles again and Abe wasn’t entirely sure what to do now. He didn’t want to part ways with the agent, but he knew he couldn’t do anything to prevent this from happening either. With a resigned sigh John pulled away, wiping his face before looking at Abe, a red blush overtaking his cheeks as a shy chuckle escaped, “Ah sorry blue. I cried all over your neck.” Abe waved it off, freezing when a feather light touch brushed just under his gills.</p><p>The blue man gave an abrupt shiver, causing the agent to jerk his hand away, an apology on the tip of his tongue but stopping when he noticed a purple hue colouring his friend’s gills, “My apologies. That area is rather…sensitive…” John’s blush darkened, a silent ‘oh’ leaving his mouth. The two were interrupted by a deep growl coming from the doors of the library, causing the both of them to look over only to find their red companion looking none too happy with what he just walked in on.</p><p>John quickly averted his eyes, really not wanting to look at the demon who he had fallen for and who had also sent him off to his own death. Abe on the other hand, continued to look at his long-time friend with a look that could only be described as indifference, “Did you need something?” Hellboy’s eyes flicked between the agent and the icthyo sapien, his anger flaring when he noticed Boy scout had practically lay himself out across his friend, “So I heard Myers is getting transferred. Lucky you, get to be out in the big world without us freaks with you.”</p><p>A hurt expression worked itself onto John’s face, despite his best efforts to keep it off his features. Abe decided to step in, his hand unconsciously resting on John’s thigh as his thumb rubbed small circles into the cloth covered skin, “Yes. John has been transferred to Antarctica and will be leaving us at the end of the week.”  Liz chose this moment to walk in, eyeing the two on the chair before turning to her boyfriend, “Who’s leaving at the end of the week?”</p><p>John finally turned back to the door, avoiding Hellboy’s gaze in favour of smiling at Liz sadly, “That’d be me.” Liz’s face dropped, the once happy look quickly replaced with sadness as she came over, “What? Why? What happened?” John shrugged sadly, keeping his gaze on his friend as he spoke, “They need help at the district in Antarctica so they’re sending me down there with some others.” Liz frowned at the news, not wanting to lose her friend, “You’ll be back, though right? You’re not going to stay down there forever.”</p><p>John gave another remorseful shrug, wanting to reassure her that he’d be back but even he knew that he wasn’t going to be coming back to the bureau anytime soon, “Hopefully it’ll be over and done with quick.” Liz nodded sadly, leaning down to give John a hug, “Okay then. We should go get some coffee before you have to leave.” John chuckled, nodding in agreement.</p><p>“Oh, you guys make a cute couple by the way.” John’s embarrassed demeanour made a spectacular reappearance, colouring his cheeks and the tips of his ears a dark red as Abe’s own embarrassment dusted his gills with a dark purple, both agents looking at each other with shy smiles before turning back to their friends. John and Liz continued to talk about when it would be best to grab some coffee while Abe grew distracted with the strong emotions coming from their residential rule breaking demon. The fish man looked over to the door, noticing how Hellboy had gone from simple annoyance to unbridled anger as he watched his lover and the young agent interact.</p><p>Abe tilted his head slightly, moving his hand up John’s thigh the slightest bit and noticing the way Red bared his teeth at the action, seemingly unaware of Abe watching him and of the way he was reacting to their close proximity. Abe wanted to torture the Red demon a bit but decided it was best not to when John had strong feelings for the demon, and provoking said demon would lead to unsavoury results.</p><p>“So tomorrow at lunch then?” Liz wore a wide smile, but it didn’t take a psychic to know how sad she was, “Yeah. Sounds good.” She gave John another hug, patting him on the back once before turning and beginning to leave the room.</p><p>“Red? You coming?” Hellboy grunted once, sending a final glare toward Abe and John, which the latter had missed since he was avidly studying the patterns that ran across Abe’s shoulders, before leaving with the pyrokinetic. The two were left in silence, John’s fingers continuing to trace the lines along Abe’s shoulders as the fish man’s own webbed hand ran up and down the agent’s thigh. John finally looked up at the slightly taller male, his blush still staining his cheeks a pretty red, “I- uh… I’m in desperate need for a pick me up so would you like to come get coffee with me?”  </p><p>Abe blinked at him for a few silent moments, tilting his head to the side slightly before nodding briefly, “Coffee sounds… Good.” A smile bloomed on John’s face, his demeanour turning shy as he got up nodding toward the door, “Good because after all that, I need one to get through the rest of my day.” John chuckled, waiting for his blue friend to stand before making to exit the library.</p><p>“Wait, do you even drink coffee? I’ve never seen you drink it before.” Abe shook his head, holding the door open for the two of them as he answered, “I do not. Coffee is most unpleasant, and I do not require those sorts of things.” John sighed, looking up with eyes full of envy, “Lucky. I’m pretty much an addict with the amount of coffee I drink to keep going.” The two agents continued their conversation, seemingly blocking out the world around them as they made their way toward the mess hall.</p><p>Their conversation short though when the human bumped into somebody, his automated apology on the tip of his tongue before disappearing when he realised just who he had crashed into. John took an unconscious step back, wanting to run and hide but stopping short when he felt a light touch at the base of his spine, “Red. We were just on our way to get some food. Would you like to come?” Abe could feel the anger rolling off his friend, not understanding why the red demon would be so upset if he had no interest in their young agent like he claimed.</p><p>“’M not hungry…” The big lug shoved his way between the two, his elbow catching on John’s still tender scars and making him hiss in pain. Abe ignored Hellboy, instead focusing on John as the agent took in laboured breaths, “I’m alright… Just a little tender still…” John looked up, noticing the concern shining bright in Abe’s eyes, but he also noticed how Red had stopped, looking at him with a flurry of emotions that looked almost like regret, worry and… something else.</p><p>John averted his eyes, standing straighter but still holding the slight slouch in his shoulders, as if he wanted to curl up into a ball right there. John wasn’t sure how the rest of the week was going to turn out, but he knew that he wasn’t excited to see what Red would do next.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's only 2 maybe 3 chapters left. I've kind of spaced them wierdly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Abee spends his time with John.Hellboy getsincreasingly jealous. Red goes into heat. John is chosen to be the demons mate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John had been avoiding Hellboy like the plague, constantly readjusting his course and finding some excuse to escape before the red demon could do anything more than a nod. It was starting to piss Hellboy off, but he knew he couldn’t be too angry with the agent, “After all you were the one to send him off to a frozen wasteland…”</p><p>“You did what?” Hellboy jumped at the voice, not really expecting anyone to walk into his room in the middle of the night. He turned toward the door, finding a very ticked off Liz standing there, her hand engulfed in a blue flame as she glared dangerously at her boyfriend, “Are you telling me that you’re the reason John’s leaving us?” Hellboy didn’t answer, looking away with an almost guilty look. That seemed to be answer enough as the flames travelled up Liz’s arms, her glared hardening as her face twisted into a look of outrage, “Why the fuck are you sending him away Red?! He’s our friend! Why would you do that to him?”</p><p>Hellboy felt his own rage bubble up as he turned his own glare onto his girlfriend, “Because Liz! He’s going to try and steal you away from me! I’ve seen the way he looks at you! Plus, he keeps telling everyone that he’s in love with someone!” Liz scoffed, rolling her eyes, “I’m not something for you to own Red! And how could he steal me away when he’s not even interested in women?!” This made Hellboy stop short, his anger fizzling out and turning into mild confusion with a tinge of hope, “Wait what?”</p><p>Liz sighed harshly, the flames along her arms dying down but the ones in her hands still lingering, “John’s gay Red. He’s never had an interest in me, he was just trying to get me back to the bureau because a certain somebody wouldn’t stop breaking out.” If he could, he would be blushing a million shades right now, but he can’t so instead his tail curled and uncurled behind him. Liz walked closer to him, placing a hand against his and looking at him with pleading eyes, “Please call it off. I don’t know what you did to get Manning to agree with shipping John off but whatever it was you better do it again to get him to call it off.”</p><p>With that Liz turned away, leaving the room and a very stumped demon behind in her wake. Well what was he going to do now?</p><p>
  <strong>Switch to John in his room</strong>
</p><p>“Abe you know you don’t have to follow me everywhere I go right?” Said fish man shrugged, lounging on the agent’s bed as he watched his friend pack the last of his things into a bag, “What if I wanted to follow you everywhere? After all we do not get to ‘hang out’ much since you are constantly with Red.” John huffed a laugh, ignoring the way his heart still fluttered at the mention of his previous charge’s name.</p><p>After John had found out about his transfer, he had dropped his job as Hellboy’s liaison and picked up the odd job or two around the bureau until he had to leave. He didn’t want to be around the very demon that was sending him off to a frozen tundra, preferring the company of the blue fish man that had been following him like a lost puppy for the last week.  </p><p>“Well lucky for you I haven’t been around Red that much this week.” Abe hummed, picking up on the slight sadness on his friend and giving a soft sigh, “You can’t leave it like this John. I realise that you are hurt with what Hellboy has done but you cannot leave with nothing more than a broken heart. At least try and get things to a level of speaking as colleagues.” John thought about it, absently tracing the webbings between Abe’s fingers.</p><p>Over the week the two had grown significantly closer, John now comfortable enough to start tracing the patterns of Abe if he were thinking or lost in thought, and Abe now comfortable enough to cling to John if he felt the need to. Which was surprising to say the least since John didn’t take the blue man for much of a hugger.</p><p>“Fine. I’ll talk to him.” Abe smiled, almost smugly, before pushing John off the bed and toward the door, “Good. Do it now otherwise you’ll lose your confidence if you try do it tomorrow.” John stumbled slightly, sending a half-hearted glare toward his blue friend before opening his door, yelping when he found that the very demon, they had been talking about was standing right in front of him with his left-hand hovering in mid-air. John stood there, mouth opening and closing for a moment before he snapped it closed with an audible click, “Uh… Hey Boy Scout…” John raised a hand in silent greeting, his mind finally catching up enough for his mouth to utter out a quiet, “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Hellboy inhaled deeply, about to apologise, when he caught a whiff of Abe’s scent. Not only that but the <em>combined </em>scent of both John and Abe. Hellboy leaned down, taking a whiff of John’s neck and making the agent squirm in his doorway, “W-what are you doing?” Hellboy growled lowly in the back of his throat, “You fucking reek of him…” A confused look crossed John’s features, “What are you talking about?”</p><p>That same unfamiliar emotion from when he walked in on Abe holding John welled up in Hellboy’s chest, this time accompanied by something distinctly possessive and… angry. Red took hold of John’s hips, pulling the agent closer and nuzzling his neck in an attempt to override the scent but it seemed the young human had bathed in the scent since no matter what Hellboy did it was still lingering.</p><p>Hellboy gave another growl, something from his baser instincts telling him to bite the agent and haul him off to his own room. Red was very close to doing exactly that when he was stopped by none other than the blue man who was all over his agent… <em>His</em>? Hellboy shook the thoughts off in favour of glancing at Blue from his spot in John’s neck, continuing his nuzzling with an almost smug smirk adorning his features.</p><p>“It appears that you and Hellboy have already patched things up then?” John squirmed as he felt Hellboy place feather light kisses all over the juncture between his neck and shoulder, only now noticing that the big demon had basically folded himself over John and his tail was wrapped around John’s thigh, the tip of it rubbing dangerously close to the inside of John’s thigh.</p><p>Abe jerked at the assault on his senses, the familiar scent making his eyes widen the slightest bit as a purple hue tinged his gills, “John? You wouldn’t happen to be wearing a new perfume or something would you?” John turned his head to try and get a good look at the sapien as he replied, “What? No! Why?” Abe hummed, rubbing the back of his neck, “It would appear our big friend here has entered his heat.”</p><p>If John could have, he’d have whipped his head around fast enough to give himself whiplash. But as it stood, the best he could do was turn his head slightly and yelp when that caused Hellboy to nip at the skin of his neck.</p><p>Hellboy was starting to get restless, the smell of Abe just wouldn’t leave John’s body and it was starting to grate on some of his more primal urges. Hellboy could tell that John wasn’t paying attention to him, this small fact upsetting some part of him and making him hoist the smaller agent up. His large hands wrapped under John’s legs, his tail following up and wrapping itself securely around John’s calf and a bit of his thigh.</p><p>“Abe what do I do? He’s gonna hate me if we go through with this!” Abe thought for a moment before speaking, “I highly doubt he will hate you, but he will regret it somewhat. I will find Liz and see if she can help us any with the situation.” John bit back a groan when Red gave a particularly harsh suck to a sensitive spot just under his ear, laving it with his tongue to soothe the harsh sting.</p><p>“H-Hellboy- Stop!” The demon didn’t seem to be listening, fully set on his task of giving John’s neck as many visible marks he possibly could. John’s eyes cracked open slowly, the vague question of when he had even closed them floating in the back of his mind before it was quickly waved off. John sighed softly when Hellboy backed off a bit, seemingly studying his handy work.</p><p>The young agent’s relief was short lived as he felt Red’s flesh hand start to trail up the back of his thigh, running over his ass and giving it a quick squeeze of appreciation before running under his shirt. Hellboy’s large hand easily covered his back, sliding around the front to map out his torso as well.</p><p>John’s breath shuddered as a finger flicked over one of his nipples, accompanied with a nip to his ear lobe and a flick of Hellboy’s tail, “A-at least- Take us to your- room!” John’s breathing was laboured, the way one of Hellboy’s stone fingers gently rubbed against the hem of his pants making his breath hitch.</p><p>Red stopped all his ministrations, as if that single sentence had completely snapped him out of his haze. John wanted to pull back and see Hellboy’s expression, but he decided not to with the slight off chance of him seeing a look of pure hatred if he were to look.</p><p>The agent’s thoughts were cut when Hellboy suddenly took off in a rather fast paced walk, growling harshly at anybody they happened to pass by in the halls. Both of his hands were still gripping at John’s body, his fingers flexing methodically as if he wanted to roam his hands all over John’s much smaller body.</p><p>The two made it to Red’s room in a matter of seconds, Red throwing the door open before taking the time to close it behind them. Hellboy’s patience seemed to have vanished as he ripped the white button up from John’s lithe body, causing the agent to yelp in surprise, briefly mourning the loss of another shirt before being dumped onto Red’s truck turned bed.</p><p>John scooted back on the bed, a deep shade of red staining his cheeks as he noticed the straining erection tenting the front of Red’s pants, and the way his eyes were flooded with arousal as he looked at him. The look made John’s heart stutter, but it also made him a little scared. He had wanted this for months now, but he didn’t want to have it if Hellboy didn’t want it. John wasn’t confident that he’d be able to wake up in the morning and act like this was nothing more than a friend helping a friend in need.</p><p>There was a hurried knock at the door, causing Hellboy to growl out a sound akin to a warning as he continued to stare at John, almost as if he was expecting John to escape the second, he looked away. Not that he’d be able to, what with Red blocking his exit and having his tail firmly wrapped around Scout’s calf.</p><p>The door opened slowly, causing both males to look over. John was both relieved and disappointed at the sight of Liz. He couldn’t help the sting of jealousy whenever he saw Hellboy going after her and he would bet anything that Red was about to completely forget about him in the face of the woman he had been chasing after for years. He was relieved though to find that Abe was there, beckoning him over silently as Liz offered up her neck for Hellboy. Said demon leaning down and taking a deep whiff much like he had done to John not twenty minutes ago.</p><p>John was so close to freedom, his hand just missing Blue’s as something solid wrapped around his waist and yanked him back into an equally solid mass. John gasped as hot hands roamed over his torso, the growl reverberating from the chest behind him sending shivers up and down his spine. John looked between Hellboy and Liz, noticing that Red seemed to only have eyes for him in that moment and noticing the hurt, yet resigned look Liz wore.</p><p>John’s mouth opened and closed as he tried to say… something. He wasn’t sure if he should be apologising, asking what was happening or something else entirely. Abe seemed to catch on, speaking up while carefully pulling Liz out of the room with him, “It would appear that Hellboy’s baser instincts has picked you as a suitable mate John. In this moment we can’t do anything to stop him unless we want to risk him going on a rampage to try and get to you.”</p><p>John shuddered as he felt Hellboy lick up the back of his neck, his arms already pulling the both of them back toward the bed, “Liz-” Said woman shook her head sadly, “It’s fine John. I knew he’d come after you eventually.” John still wasn’t a hundred percent sure about this. What if Hellboy hated him when he snapped out of it? What if he gets angry and beats John to a pulp? What if-</p><p>John’s thoughts cut as the pressure around his waist started to move down, the end of it stroking over his cock leisurely. A stifled moan escaped his mouth, his teeth biting down onto his lip to try and prevent any further sounds. That plan quickly failed when Hellboy’s flesh hand came up, gripping his chin lightly and turning his face up so he could devour the man’s mouth.</p><p>Hellboy’s hands kept roaming John’s body, even as he sat down and pulled the smaller male down into his lap. The kiss was searing, Hellboy’s mouth dominating the kiss as his tail worked its way under John’s pants and around his erection. John moaned into the kiss, his hands clenching and unclenching against Hellboy’s arm as his cock was stroked. Red pulled away from the kiss after a moment, burying his face back into Boy Scout’s neck and making darker marks than before.</p><p>John’s moans were progressively growing louder as he was teased by the demon’s hands, tail and mouth, “R-Red- Please stop teasing…” Hellboy grumbled something, pulling his tail from John’s pants, which earned a whimper from the man, before turning them around and placing the smaller agent down on the bed. John’s breath hitched when Hellboy undressed, his cock straining against his stomach as he stared down at the male beneath him.</p><p>There was a niggling sensation in the back of Hellboy’s mind, but he ignored it in favour of leaning down and kissing John again, relishing in the way the human leaned into every one of his touches and caresses. Hellboy pulled away again, trailing light kisses down the agent’s neck and chest. Primal urges were telling him to just take the man beneath him already, but that niggling sensation was keeping him in check, making sure he made this just as pleasurable for the agent as it was for him.</p><p>John panted harshly as he tried to gain control of his breath once again, Hellboy’s ministrations not helping him any as the big lug made his way lower and lower along John’s body. The agent’s eyes shot open when there was a kiss on his pelvis, lingering dangerously close to the place he needed it most, “Red? Wha- What are you doing?” Hellboy grunted, licking around the area and biting at John’s thighs and hips, leaving as many marks as he could.</p><p>John couldn’t stop whining and bucking his hips in an attempt to get Hellboy closer but it’s all in vain when the demon holds his hips down with his right hand and stops doing everything once he reaches the left side of John’s body. The agent looks down, at Hellboy, wondering why the demon stopped when he spots the reason.</p><p>Red’s staring at the scars running up his left side, a look of worry and slight guilt marring his previously lust filled features. John reaches a hand down, gently running his fingers over the stubs of his horns and down the side of his face, holding back a chuckle as Hellboy leans into the caress.</p><p>“They’re just scars Red… It’s fine…” Hellboy gave him a look that looked so much like a kicked puppy John could hear the whine that would be escaping Hellboy. John sighed, offering his best smile of encouragement as he took Red’s flesh hand, running it gently down his side, “See? It’s all healed. There’s nothing wrong.”</p><p>Hellboy watched his hand, briefly glancing up at John before ducking his head and licking a long stripe up his side. John jolted at the sensation, not expecting the scars to be so sensitive. Hellboy took an interest in that reaction, wanting to pull it out of his liaison again, so he licked at it again, gently sucking on it and nipping at the paled flesh.</p><p>John threw his head back, moaning loudly as Hellboy continued to pay special attention to the area. Hellboy rummaged around the bed, knowing there was lube somewhere among the sheets and pillows. His tail finally found it, wrapping around the small bottle and pulling it toward him as he got rid of the last of Blue’s scent.</p><p>Hellboy didn’t have the patience to try and open the bottle. Instead he shoved it into John’s hands, holding his tail in front of him as he continued lavishing attention across John’s scars from Moscow. In John’s half dazed state, he manages to lather Red’s tail with lube, groaning when the hand on his cock gives a light squeeze when he was done with the tail.</p><p>Hellboy moved his tail away and out of sight, finally coming up from John’s scars to kiss him again. Red works on distracting John as he circles his rim with the tip of his tail, but when it doesn’t push in immediately like he expected he looks at Hellboy. The demon’s staring at him with an expectant look, the tail at his hole twitching every now and then but never moving forward. John realises, with a red stain running along his cheeks and a stutter in his chest, that Red is actually looking for permission to do this.</p><p>John kind of wants to say no, to see if Red would actually back off and if they’d get off in some other way. But he’s been teased so much and he’s desperate to feel the demon inside him, consequences of tomorrow be damned. John nods, almost frantic in his need, causing the demon to rumble an approving sound, before he begins to push in slowly. Hellboy pauses whenever John tenses too much, running his hands down his sides and peppering feather light kisses along his neck to relax him again.</p><p>Eventually Red worked up a slow pace, gradually increasing the speed and thickness by folding his tail over itself and pushing it back inside. Hellboy’s arousal is aching between his legs but all he can focus on is how beautiful John looks. The man’s writhing beneath him, a permanent blush staining him from the tips of his ears to his collar bone, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead and the sides of his face.</p><p>Hellboy watches his agent closely, taking in every twitch and silent scream that escapes him whenever Red twists his tail a certain way… A satisfied growl leaves him when he manages to pinpoint exactly where his human’s prostate is, hammering into it with his tail over and over until John’s babbling about everything and nothing.</p><p>Before John can reach his end, Red pulls his tail out, almost laughing at the disappointed whine from his small human as he lathers up his cock with the lube. He watches his agent, relieving some of the pressure as he strokes himself a couple times. Red decides he’s done enough waiting when he catches sight of John’s hole clenching around nothing, practically begging to be filled again.</p><p>Hellboy gives a guttural groan at the sight, lining himself up and looking at John for a moment, making sure that his human was alright with this still. John had taken to hiding his face behind his hands, watching Hellboy through his fingers as he gave a silent nod.</p><p>Now John wasn’t stupid, he knew it would hurt from experience. What he forgot to factor in was the fact that he hadn’t done this since he was in college and the fact that Hellboy was a 7-foot, bulky demon with a dick that matched up to the bulk of the rest of his figure.</p><p>John sucked in a sharp breath, tears springing to his eyes and the arousal quickly being overtaken with pain as the head of Hellboy’s cock pushed through. Hellboy immediately stopped when he heard the whimper, quickly leaning down and nuzzling the side of John’s neck in an attempt to calm him down. Red went to pull out but stopped when a slim leg came up over his hip, a foot digging in just above his tail, “Just… Just give me a second…”</p><p>Red waited, slowly pushing further in and stopping whenever John needed it until he was fully seated in the smaller male. Hellboy was beginning to lose the battle with his primal instincts, his will to hold out a little longer so he didn’t hurt John beginning to fray at the ends the longer he had to sit unmoving inside John.</p><p>Eventually John got his breathing under control, looking up to Red and noticing the struggle the demon was going through at that moment. John smiled, leaning up the best he could to peck Hellboy on the lips, groaning when the movement made Red’s cock nudge against his prostate again.</p><p>Hellboy took the groan as the go ahead, giving slow shallow thrusts until John’s little grunts of pain gradually turned into quiet moans that gradually got louder and longer the faster Red went. Red’s primal instincts finally won out, making him unapologetic in his thrusts, the slight bite of pain from John’s nails and occasional bites barely registering in his lust addled mind.</p><p>John could feel his end approaching fast, almost too fast as he tried to tell Hellboy to slow down a little, but his words were so jumbled that he may as well of been speaking a different language altogether. John’s orgasm ends up ripping through him, making his back arch almost painfully and tearing a horse scream from him as he cums between their stomachs.</p><p>The sudden tightening around his cock makes Red stutter in his thrusts, but he quickly resumes pace, brutally slamming his hips against the back of John’s thighs as he feels his own orgasm approaching rapidly. His stone hand is gripping the side of his bed tightly, marring the metal beyond repairs as his left-hand grips John’s hip with bruising force, just shy of being painful.</p><p>John’s overstimulated and almost wishing for everything to stop but at the same time it feels so unbelievably good that he has a hard time uttering any form of a word. Hellboy’s thrusts become quick and erratic, the angle changing when he leans down to start nipping and licking at John’s neck.</p><p>With a final moan Hellboy cums deep inside John, biting down on the junction between his neck and shoulder before pulling back and licking the wound, his hips making shallow little thrusts before stilling completely.</p><p>John lays panting, dazed after the unexpected feel of a second orgasm coursed through him, leaving him sated, boneless and tired. Hellboy finally pulls back after a few more moments, seemingly content as he nuzzles the bite mark, he made on John’s neck. A purr leaves Red, making John laugh as he thinks back to a conversation they had had after the Moscow events.</p><p>The demon falls onto his side, jostling the bed before pulling John close, burying his face into the unruly brown hair before promptly falling asleep, John following only a few seconds after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is the last one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hellboy comes to terms with his feelings. John finally confesses. Everyone is relatively happy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hellboy wakes slowly, slight confusion overtaking him when he realises that he’s in his room again. How had he gotten there? Last he remembered he was talking to Boy Scout- The thought cuts when there’s movement beside him, a groan following the movement and making Hellboy look down in a panic.</p><p>Lying there, with his hair spread out around him, and purple bruising colouring his neck and- is that a <em>bite? </em>Hellboy belatedly notices that his arms and tail are wrapped around the young man in an almost possessive manner, keeping him close. Hellboy groans softly, lying back down and closing his eyes. He went into <em>heat… </em>In front of Myers no less.</p><p>A thought suddenly occurs to Hellboy, making him look at Myers in mild curiosity. Why the hell was Myers here instead of Liz? He was dating her not him… Red pushed away the tiny voice that already knew the answer, adamantly in denial about the whole ordeal. He didn’t want to admit to his feelings, not after everything he had put the man through. Besides, it’s not as if Scout would even take an interest in him, he wasn’t a freak like Hellboy was.</p><p>
  <strong>Time Skip</strong>
</p><p>Hellboy jolted at the groan, looking over to John with bated breath as the agent slowly woke up. He seemed to be surveying the area in his half-asleep state, trying to remember just where he was. He found his answer when he looked to the side and found Red, right hand tucked under his head while the left one held John’s body close.</p><p>Hellboy gave the human a nervous smile, watching as the human’s eyes widened in surprise for a brief moment, “Mornin’ Scout…” John stared at him for a moment more before replying with a quiet good morning. The two stared at each other for a few moments, neither one of them knowing what to do or say.</p><p>John’s mind was a flurry of thoughts, trying to find some way to broach this without giving himself away completely. He suddenly remembered what day it was today, his eyes widening once again as he sat up quickly, yelping at the pain that shot up his spine but moving off the bed anyway, rambling half to himself and half to the demon who was now sitting up on the bed.</p><p>“Red I am so sorry. I thought once Liz got here you’d take her but for some reason you didn’t and I didn’t fight it because I’ve wanted you for so long and I just thought you should know before I leave which is today and- shit! Where the hell did my clothes go?”</p><p>Hellboy was mildly confused, his mind stuck on the fact that John <em>wanted him. </em>Not only that but had wanted him for a while apparently. He was also stuck staring at John’s ass which was coloured purple, along with his… everything. Hellboy could feel himself growing hard so he grabbed the nearest thing and covered his lap with it.</p><p>He watched as John picked up his ruined shirt, groaned at it and stuck it on anyway, the hem of it falling so it just barely covered John’s ass and making Hellboy grow considerably harder. Red finally realised what John had said, the words being enough to slap him out of his silence, “Oh, I forgot to tell you about that. Uh… You’re not going to Antarctica.”</p><p>John stopped what he was doing immediately, one leg in a pant leg while the other hung mid-air, “What do you mean?” Hellboy cleared his throat, averting his eyes as he mumbled a response, “I… May have threatened Manning with another escape attempt and a publicity stunt… and told him to cancel your transfer in exchange…”</p><p>John stared at him for a moment, not knowing if he should laugh or cry in relief. He settled on taking his pants off again before barrelling over to the demon, jumping up and into his lap before wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. Hellboy grunted in surprise, grabbing at Myers’ hips to keep him from falling off as his human rambled into his neck, “Thank you… I- Thank you…”</p><p>John pulls back suddenly, as if only just remembering that the only thing covering him is a shirt with broken buttons and the only thing covering Hellboy is a blanket. A deep red taints John’s cheek as he smiles shyly, looking somewhat ready to bolt if Hellboy makes a single move.</p><p>“Um… So…” John sighs tiredly, running his hands over his face as Hellboy keeps his hand on John’s hips, “I… love you…I’ve never had an interest in Liz. I thought you were sending me to Antarctica because you found out about how I feel…” Hellboy doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t even know where to start. The tiny voice in the back of his head was back, screaming at him something he had known for a while but had refused to admit because he was so caught up in Liz.</p><p>Red finally heaves a sigh, leaning forward and resting his forehead on John’s own, being mindful of his grinded down horns as he does so, “I didn’t know how you felt. I was just jealous because you were so close to Liz and I was scared of losing her again… But now that I look at it… I wasn’t scared of losing her as a partner…”</p><p>Boy Scout looks up at him in confusion, “I was scared of losing my little sister…” Now John looks utterly lost and it’s so unbefitting with how ruffled and sinful the rest of him looks that Hellboy can’t help but chuckle at it. Hellboy gently tilts John’s head up, smiling when his eyes flutter closed at the light sensation of fingers tracing the marks along his neck, “I’m an idiot for not seeing it sooner… Should’ve known the second I saw Blue hugging you that I had fallen for a stubborn little human who charges into battle even though he has nothing more than a flimsy gun to protect him.”</p><p>John’s eyes shoot open at that, staring at Hellboy in disbelief as the words sink in, “You-” He swallows audibly as he points a finger between them repeatedly, “Me?” Red chuckles, nodding as he nuzzles the side of Myer’s face softly, “Yeah Myers. I love ya… Explains why I chose you to mate with instead of Lizzy.”</p><p>John flushed, feeling like he could cry with the revelation that Hellboy <em>loved </em>him. John buried his face into the crook of Red’s neck, hugging him tightly as he quietly replied with an, “I love you too.” The two sat in a comfortable silence, Hellboy nuzzling John anywhere he could reach, relishing in his agent’s giggles when he nuzzled a sensitive spot.</p><p>The two were interrupted by a knock on the door that would have sent John flying off of Hellboy’s lap had the demon not been holding onto his hips. John tried to escape, whining at Hellboy to let him go but the demon ignored him, telling whoever was at the door to come in while he smiled wickedly down at John. Said agent glowered at his charge, silently promising to get him back for it at a later date.</p><p>They both looked up when somebody cleared their throat, John’s face lighting up with a smile as he looked at Abe standing awkwardly in the doorway with a cart full of food, “Abe! Is Liz alright? I hope she’s not angry with me…” The fish man opened his mouth to reply but stopped when another voice interrupted, “Liz, is good. She’s just happy that you two finally stopped dancing around one another and decided to do something.” John smiled shyly, a blush colouring the tips of his ears as he stared at his friend who looked back with a mixed expression of smugness, happiness and sadness.</p><p>Hellboy spoke up then, his tail curling around John unconsciously, “Liz I’m so sorry. I swear I wasn’t trying to lead you on or anything.” Said woman waved it off, shrugging her shoulders as she shoved her hands into her coat pockets, “Ah it’s alright. I know you’re too much of an idiot to see your own feelings without a little push.” Hellboy made in indignant noise, looking highly offended as his other two friends just laughed at him in response.</p><p>Hellboy rolled his eyes, eyeing the food cart hungrily but not wanting to get up from his highly comfortable position. John seemed to catch on, rolling his eyes and standing after he did a couple buttons of his shirt, “Oh for crying out loud. If you’re hungry just say so.” Hellboy smiled at John, going to get up but stopped short when he noticed the way Abe was staring at John’s thighs.</p><p>A wave of possessiveness rolled over him, a low growl leaving his throat as he pulled John back onto his lap, picking the blanket up and wrapping it around his mate. John yelped, looking up at his demon in confusion but Red was staring at Abe intently, seemingly having a silent conversation with the fish man.</p><p>“Right then. I do believe we should leave Hellboy and John to their breakfast Liz.” Abe nodded curtly at the two before turning on his heel and making his way out of the room, Liz following not too far behind with a light blush dusting her cheeks. The door closes behind the two once they leave, leaving the newly mated pair with a cart of food and hungry stomachs.</p><p>John suddenly turns on Red, slapping his shoulder lightly with a scowl on his face, “What?” John rolls his eyes, standing from his charge’s lap again and walking over to the cart to bring it closer, “Really Red? They were worried after what happened yesterday and you told them to leave.” Hellboy grunted, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, “Well you’re not wearing anything! And I’m not going to let anybody see that!”</p><p>The agent huffed, smiling a little at his words, “You’re not exactly dressed either.” Hellboy looked down with wide eyes, as if he were just remembering that he wasn’t wearing any clothes, “Oh… Still! Only I should be allowed to see you in any state of undress.” John chuckled while shaking his head, understanding where his demon was coming from.</p><p>John turned back to the cart, picking up a smaller plate that was on the shelf below the food before grabbing himself a small serving of food. Not noticing the way Red was watching his every move and slowly becoming hungry for something other than food.</p><p>John turned around, blushing when he noticed the hungry look in Hellboy’s eyes, “No.” Red tried pulling an innocent face but was failing with the smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, “What? I didn’t say anything.” John narrowed his eyes, pointing a finger at his mate while trying to fight down the rising arousal, “No Hellboy. I’m hungry and my ass is killing me.”</p><p>Red huffed amused, pulling Scout forward so he was standing between his legs, “Don’t worry ‘bout it Boy Scout… There are other ways to do it…” Red broke down in laughter at the unimpressed look John shot him, his human shortly following when he couldn’t help but feel happy as well.</p><p>The agent climbed onto Hellboy’s lap carefully, taking a piece of bacon before feeding it to his demon, “Hush and let me eat and we’ll see…” Red swallowed his bacon, a million different scenarios running through his head as he looked between his mate and the food cart in the room, “…Fine. Eat up Scout. You’re in for quite the work out.” John gulped but couldn’t help but feel excited at the silent promise in those words.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly just posted this because it was just sitting on my computer and I thought, why not? So to those of you who read this and gave it a try, thank you! I hope you enjoyed it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>